


Newt Scamander X Reader – Helping Credence

by writeyouin



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, Fear, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 04:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14156481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin
Summary: Had Credence survived, what would have happened? This fanfiction shows the result of such an event.





	Newt Scamander X Reader – Helping Credence

You pelted down the dim subway tracks. The nearing echoes of Picquery issuing commands to MACUSA Aurors alerted you that they were closer than previously imagined. You had no plan to accomplish your goal but you knew you had to work fast otherwise it would be too late to rescue the boy, Credence Barebone.

Newt’s urgent order replayed within your mind once more, spurring you on against all hopes. It had been when Percival Graves had entered to poison Credence’s mind further that Graves and Newt begun duelling and Newt had called over to you, “(Y/N) – THE MACUSA WILL GET HERE SOON, DO SOMETHING.”

You had run off without a second thought, all the time seeing the impossibility of it all.

“ _Lumos. Alohomora. Expecto Patronum._ ” You listed various spells you knew, each just as useless as the last. “ _Come on… There has to be something I’m missing, anything._ ”

“You!” Picquery pointed her wand at you, backed up by a group of her best. “Where is the Obscurial?”

“I- He’s-” You swallowed your fear, opting for a statement that would hopefully distract her, “Percival Graves set it free to do his bidding, he’s now warring with Mr Scamander for control.”

You fought not to look away as Piquery’s icy stare bore into you, measuring the truth in your words.

“If I find your accusation to be deceptive of the truth, there will be a harsh penalty. Lead on with haste.”

You nodded, hiding your sudden inspiration. You doubted it would work but if Picquery wanted deception then that’s exactly what you would provide.

“It’s just down this tunnel.” You sped ahead, thankful that Picquery wouldn’t rush into any unknown situation; she would lead her auras in with caution and grace, which would give you precious seconds to hide the boy.

* * *

Newt and Percival didn’t even notice you enter, they were still warring away in their own heated battle. You checked behind you, making sure the MACUSA were out of sight before running over to the shivering form of Credence Barebone. Credence recoiled from your approach, shadowy grains flowing off him, keeping him somewhere between his human and obscurial form.

“Sorry for scaring you.” You raised your hands, speaking in hushed tones.

Credence eyed you suspiciously, clearly mistrusting everything and everyone that could hurt him.

“I need you to listen carefully Credence. The MACUSA are coming as we speak to take you away. I want to help you, so I’m going to take my wand out and use it to hide you, is that okay? Just nod if you’ll let me do that.” You stayed in place, silently willing the boy on so you could hurry up with the necessary charms.

“W-w-what about af-after?” He asked hesitantly, more like a cornered animal than the person he was.

“We’ll talk about what you want after but I need to do this now, there’s no time for an argument.”

Credence was torn between trusting you and killing you as unrecognisable voices argued both options. One voice sounded like a blood-thirsty monster while the other resembled a small child; both were equally loud as he pondered your proposition. On one hand, he couldn’t trust you or anyone else in the world, on the other, you were the only person so far to use the words, “what you want,” nobody else had ever asked him that before. He nodded shakily, you smiled relieved, whipping your wand out and weaving disillusionment charms around him until he was fully invisible and a fake obscurial masked the wall above him.

Credence sat in a state of shock as he tried to look at his arm and instead saw the floor tiles where it should have been. Everything felt like it was unfurling fast while he watched Tina, Newt, and Percival talk to the fake monster above him; he couldn’t believe that he had been that, or could become it again. Then the MACUSA entered.

You observed breathlessly when Picquery and her Auras tore through the illusion “killing” Credence. You were more than a little surprised that none of them noticed the subtle holes in the rushed illusion, perhaps they were simply seeing what they wanted or maybe they were occupied by other pressing matters that they’d soon have to deal with, such as the muggle world’s realisation about witches and wizards living among them. Regardless, you were able to keep Credence hidden throughout the events until the night when you went back to the subway to collect him.

“I’m sorry I took so long.” You murmured sadly whilst dismantling the charms surrounding Credence until he was fully visible again.

He still remained curled up in the corner, keeping his distance from you. You made no attempt to touch him, moving slowly whenever you needed too.

“Have you thought about what you want?”

“Mr G-Gr-Graves said I c-c-could be a wizard, I w-w-want to be a wizard.” He stuttered, desiring control over his actions.

You nodded, scratching the back of your head at the tricky request, “Well… It’s a difficult one, I’ll admit. First, you’d have to promise you wouldn’t hurt anyone.”

“W-what if they h-h-hurt me first?”

“I know it’s hard to believe after all you’ve been through but not everyone is like your mother and Grindelwald- Sorry, I mean Mr Graves. I don’t want to hurt you and I know my friend Mr Scamander doesn’t want to; he’d be here right now if he wasn’t grieving you, he blames himself you see.”

Credence scowled at you disbelievingly, sudden sureness lacing his words, “Nobody would mourn me.”

“Not true, I would if my spells had failed, otherwise I wouldn’t have bothered hiding you. Now, getting back on track, could you promise me you wouldn’t hurt anyone and mean it?”

He paused, seeing the truth in your statement, then nodded allowing you to continue.

“Alright. So, then we’d have to get you a wand. I suppose I’d teach you, though I’m not really a teacher, an we’d see how it went. Does that sound acceptable to you?”

“H-How will we d-do it?”

“By taking it one day at a time I suppose. For now, how about you come with me to meet my friend?”

Credence pushed himself up slowly, using the wall behind for support, apparently accepting your proposition in lack of any other options. You smiled sympathetically, “Okay, come on then, Newt just lost one friend, it’ll be nice for him to find another.”

* * *

You opened the hotel door just enough to put your head through, Newt was on the bed with his head in his hands, apparently despairing two losses in one day.

You cleared your throat. Newt looked up, relief taking over as he marched up to you, “(Y/N), thank Merlin, I was so worried-”

“Ah-ah-” you stopped him, “Newt, I uh, did a thing so I want you to wait till I’ve explained everything before reacting too much okay?”

Newt’s brow furrowed the way it always did when he was apprehensive about your actions, “A-alright.” He answered hesitantly.

“Good. Newt, I want you to officially meet Credence Barebone.” You pushed the door fully open, revealing Credence who was hiding a few steps behind you.

Newt’s eyes widened in surprise and you could see him trying to figure Credence out like he would one of his creatures. Should he approach slowly? How would he react to contact? Would noises scare him away? It was all there inside Newt’s head.

“(Y/N), how- how is this possible?”

“Sit down and I’ll explain the whole thing. Credence-” Credence flinched at the sound of his name, you lowered your tone empathetically, “I’ll make some tea sweet-heart.”

Credence hovered at the window, looking outside silently; while he was almost sure you wouldn’t hurt him now, he was still ready to run at any given second.

* * *

Once again, you and Newt were on the road for more unusual creatures, living mostly in the suitcase where you had also built a permanent room for Credence. Newt had become a brilliant role-model, easily filling the role of best friend, mentor, and most importantly father. Newt seemed to just sense when Credence needed comforting or to talk, even when Credence didn’t ask; you supposed it was from years of studying animals’ needs when they couldn’t talk back.

You meanwhile, had become the role of both teacher and friend, often making progress in small actions such offering encouragement or advice where possible. After 3 months of travelling together, Credence was finally looking you both in the eye, not flinching at physical contact, and barely stuttering at all; he was also coming along in leaps and bounds where magic was concerned, now that you had acquired a suitable wand for him.

“Very good Credence, that’s brilliant, now hold it there.” You praised as he levitated a pencil steadily before you.

He smiled happily, even giving a rare, boyish giggle, finally finding the happiness and acceptance he’d always dreamt of.

“Can we move onto heavier things soon? What about the water bucket?” He asked eagerly, dropping the pencil in anticipation of your answer.

“Now, now,” You beamed, “Let’s not run before we can walk. If you can do this again tomorrow and hold it for a few minutes, then we’ll  **think**  about moving onto a stone, but nothing heavier than that just yet. Alright, end of lessons today, the mooncalf’s need feeding and mucking out.”

“I’ll do it.” He sped off enthusiastically, stopping by Newt’s side to tell him all about the progress he’d made.

Newt lit up animatedly, keen to hear everything while they cared for the creatures. You smiled warmly, heading over to the Bowtruckles. “That’s my boys.” You murmured happily to yourself, getting on with the task at hand.


End file.
